Roses are Red
by Aquiel1
Summary: Someone has sent flowers to the Water Police Headquarters. The question is...who sent them


Disclaimer: Hal and Southern Star own their names, but the idea is entirely mine. 

Note: The title was Cam's idea...and a good one it is:-) 

Feedback/Suggestions/Whatever is always appreciated. Enjoy.

_Roses are Red_

By: [Aquiel][1]

Sergeant Helen Blakemore gazed inquisitively at the vase of flowers on her desk. Twelve beautifully red roses sat, almost overflowing in a crystal vase. A note attached, addressed to "Rachie" begged to be read.

Helen sighed inwardly; no one had ever sent her flowers. No, these romantic red dreams were not for her, in fact, they had been delivered early this morning, just as Helen had begun her shift. And now they, and most everyone else in the office sat and waited for none other than Rachel Goldstein. 

They need not wait long.

As Senior Detective Constable Rachel "Goldie" Goldstein stepped through the doors at the Sydney Water Police Headquarters, she was greeted by a half dozen curious stares.

Helen noticed her arrival and waved her over. "Is there something you're not telling me?" she asked, smiling.

Rachel eyed the bouquet "On the contrary..." she muttered under her breath. 

But Helen shook her head. "Nup. These are for you..." she said, thrusting them toward her. "Rachie" she added.

Goldie eyed Helen and then the flowers, and then Helen again. "I don't know!" she yelled innocently and then noticed the grin on Helen's face. "Really."

Helen laughed. "Well, are you going to read it?" she asked, staring at the envelope.

"Yeah...maybe." Rachel responded, grabbed the vase and headed up the stairs.

"Rachel!" Helen yelled after her friend. "I won't forget this!" she added when Rachel refused to look back.

Upstairs in the office she shared with Frank Holloway, Rachel unloaded her bag and placed the flowers on her desk. She glanced around, out of habit, and then remembered Frank had been sent to Melbourne again. At least she had the office to herself.

Sinking down into her chair, Rachel fondled the small white envelope, before finally tearing it open. She couldn't help but grin mischievously at what she read:  
  


_Roses are red_

_Violets are blue._

_Last night was great._

_And so were you._

_Love, me. _

The memory from only hours ago was still as vivid as ever. Rachel reached forward and plucked a rose from the vase. Yes, he would certainly be well rewarded later, she thought, the sweet smell of roses filling her senses.

He certainly would.  


***  


Almost a week had passed since a pocket of posies had arrived at the Water Police Headquarters. Helen, Taylor and the other "Rats" had pestered Rachel about the identity of her secret admirer but she refused to tell. In fact, she had even resisted Helen's urging to read the note. Truth be told, Rachel secretly enjoyed leading them all on.

The only downfall of this entire flower deal was that her work mates had taken to calling her Rachie; apparently *someone* had let it slip that the card had been addressed that way.

Rachel rolled her eyes as Helen called her once again. "What?" she snapped, a hint of annoyance creeping into her voice.

Helen smiled. "Hawker wants to see you in his office." she said. 

Rachel nodded and headed upstairs. "Yeah, thanks."

Sergeant Blakemore nodded and turned back to her work. Not ten minutes later a shadow fell across her paper. It could only belong to one person. "Frank."

"Don't sound so down Helen." he joked and smiled.

"Welcome back. How was Melbourne?" she asked.

Frank scoffed. "Ah, you know. Same old same old..."

She nodded. 

"Hey, where's Rachel?" he asked, looking around.

Helen grabbed a file and got up from her desk. "Upstairs with Jeff." she responded.

"Thanks." he said, a grin plastered on his face that made Helen want to laugh.

She watched as he headed up the stairs, two at a time. She smiled. If she didn't know any better...And then Frank Holloway reached the top of the stairs and yelled at the top of his lungs; "Hey Rachie, I'm home!" Helen Blakemore stopped dead in her tracks at the foot of the stairs. It couldn't be...could it?

Ende.

E-mail [Aquiel][2]

| [Home][3] | [Fanfic][4] | [JetC][5] | [Sign Guestbook][6] | [View Guestbook][7] | [New][8] |

   [1]: mailto:kmurphy@pei.sympatico.ca
   [2]: mailto:%20kmurphy@pei.sympatico.ca
   [3]: http://www3.pei.sympatico.ca/kmurphy/index2.html
   [4]: http://www3.pei.sympatico.ca/kmurphy/fanfic2.html
   [5]: http://www3.pei.sympatico.ca/kmurphy/index1.html
   [6]: http://books.dreambook.com/aquiel/gbook.sign.html
   [7]: http://books.dreambook.com/aquiel/gbook.html
   [8]: http://www3.pei.sympatico.ca/kmurphy/new2.html



End file.
